Patrick Stars Adventure in the Pokemon World
by mazuac
Summary: Patrick and Sponegbob journey to the Pokemon world to see what they could see!
1. Chapter 1: Prank on Squidward!

Chapter One: Prank on Squidward!

It was a quiet, ordinary day in Bikini Bottom. The seaweed was green, and the townsfolk moved around busily from place to place including the lazy and slightly slow Patrick Star. Now, Mr. Star wasn't an idiot, though most people would classify him as one, he was just unique in his own, special way, his mom even said so. In fact, Patrick Star was the last living of the famous Star household. His mother was a famous super model for the Pacific Oceans famous "Star Magazine" however ironically close that sounds to the human Star Magazine. The only difference between the two magazines was the fact that the human version had pictures and articles about celebrities, not starfish.

Now, I digress, but back to the story of our fictional character and his fictional family. His father, while not being a supermodel, was in fact a world famous fortune cookie maker and by world I mean ocean. Now, on this particular day, Spongebob and Patrick were up to no good to foil Squidwards day of perpetual relaxation and obnoxious clarinet playing. "Patrick, we have to be super quiet and sneaky if we're going to do this right." Spongebob whispered and Patrick nodded to Spongebob "of course! Now let's hurry this up, my pants are getting antsy!" He said as Spongebob put a finger to his lip to indicate to be silent.

Spongebob tried the door, it was unlocked. He opened it a crack and looked in, all was quiet in Squidward's home. Spongebob opened the door slowly until it could open no further. He stepped in, on his tiptoes, careful not to make a sound on the old floorboards that made up the bottom level of Squidward's house. Patrick slowly followed Spongebob in, a floorboard creaked as Patrick set his bulk upon it. Spongebob swiveled around and put a finger to his lips, and bobbed his head up and down, emphasizing on the need to be quiet. Patrick nodded back, then carefully put one leg in front of him, and carefully lowered it down onto another unlucky floorboard to have to deal with the incredible weight of Sir Patrick Star.

Spongebob reached the stairs almost two minutes before Patrick did, due to the fact that Spongebob was much lighter and agile than our heavy-set pink starfish. As Spongebob waited for Patrick to finish the painstakingly long process of crossing the floor stealthily he heard Squidward move upstairs. The sound of a wannabe professional clarinetist playing his instrument floated down the stairs. When Patrick reached Spongebob, he bent down and said "what exactly are we doing to Squidward?"

Spongebob's eyes went wide; he smacked himself several times on his forehead chanting "stupid, stupid, stupid Spongebob!" When he finished with his ritual of smacking his square noggin, Spongebob looked at Patrick and said "alright, let me think. How about we go up the stairs and-" "yeah, yeah?" Patrick said in an excited whisper. "You didn't let me finish, Patrick." Patrick hung his head as if he was being scolded. "I… I am so sorry Sponge, I didn't realize…" He said in an overdramatic voice, his eyes welling up with tears. "It's fine Patrick, now, here's what we're going to do. First we walk up the stairs, then how about… we start throwing things at him!" "Sounds good to me, buddy" Patrick exclaimed happily.

And thus, the two amigos began to climb up the steps very carefully, and all the while the horrid sound of a horrid clarinet play grew louder. At the top of the steps they identified the sound was coming from a room at the far end of a hallway, covered in beige walls and green floorboards, a terrible combination which Patrick pointed out several times as they carefully walked to the room where Squidward was playing his clarinet.

Spongebob once again carefully opened this door, and looked in through a small crack. Squidward's back was to them, he was sitting in a chair with a music stand in front of him. They looked at each other a giggled as they quietly slid into the room. Once in, they quietly shut the door behind them and scanned the room for a quick analysis of objects to be hurtled at Squidward. Spongebob spotted a vase and Patrick spotted a sculpture of a beluga whale that was about two feet long. They picked up the furnishings and, on the count of three, let out a scream. The clarinet squeaked as Squidward spun around looking at the intruders. "Now Patrick!" Spongebob yelled as he chucked the vase at Squidward. He ducked behind his chair, as it smashed on his forehead. Patrick let out a wild scream and threw the beluga whale sculpture at him. It hit Squidward square on the forehead. He slid to the floor unconscious.

They looked at each other in surprise. "It seems we miscalculated" Patrick stated unhappily, "our opponent has slid into a false slumber, waiting to pounce on us as soon as he turn out backs to him." He continued and Spongebob turned to him "wow Pat, I didn't know you knew such large words! I am so proud of you, however, Squidward just fainted. You threw the whale at him to hard, I think." He said worriedly. "I think we should take him back to my house, just to make sure he's okay." Spongebob said, Patrick quickly agreed and Patrick threw the limp squid over his shoulder. The two friends trudged back to the yellow pineapple to look after their good friend Squidward…

_Almost an hour later Squidward awoke on __Spongebob's__ couch muttering words like "ouch, my head" or "where am I?" When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to find Spongebob looking at him. Squidward screamed and sat up. "Where am I? Why am I here? What have you done with me? What is with-" then he stopped. "Oh right, you ambushed me in my own house." He said as his worried stature turned as cold as ice. Spongebob laughed to himself nervously "funny you should mention that Squid, old buddy but you see-" He was cut off as Squidward stood up and walked to the door. "Why can't you guys just play Pokémon?" he said sarcastically._

_Patrick had walked in, unseen by either Spongebob or Squidward, but now he had to talk. "Pokémon, what in the name of Neptune is that?" Squidward gasped "you don't know?" he asked, Patrick and Spongebob both just shook their heads. Squidward chuckled to himself, what a bunch of losers. Pokémon is for little kids, but I may as well lead them on in my own little trick… he thought mischievously. "You see, __Pokemon__ are magical creatures with fantastical powers. In fact, I think the show is on now…" Spongebob __and Patrick looked at each other wide eyed with excitement. "What channel, what channel, what channel?" They asked, almost begging on their hands and knees._

_"Well, that trick you played on me was pretty mean, after what you two did I don't know if I should tell you." He said faking sympathy in his voice; this is like stealing candy from a baby he thought, smirking to himself. "Please tell us! We'll never bother you ever again in our lifetime, we swear!" Spongebob said, "__yeah__ we swear!" Patrick agreed quickly in a whiney voice. "Well…" Squidward said, as if considering not __to tell__ them. "Alright, it's on channel five-hundred and ninety-three" he said, and quickly exited the house, not wanting to deal with them anymore._

_"Well, that should keep them off my back for awhile at least. I don't even think that five-hundred and whatever __is an actual channel__" he said to himself proceeding to laugh, which sounded like a snort, obnoxiously all the way to his house. When he entered, he made sure all his doors were locked and all his windows were shut and bolted. He then walked up the stairs wearily rubbing his head and then taking a nice, hot, steaming shower. _

_Meanwhile, at __Spongebob's__ house, the two friends sat in front of the T.V. and turned to channel five-hundred and ninety-three. "Up next is Pokémon…" the announcer said as the screen turned to a commercial. Spongebob quickly got __up,__ made a bag of popcorn for himself and three for Patrick and got an ice cold glass of pop for both him and his friend. He entered the room balancing everything precariously on both hands. He sat down beside Patrick, handing him the entrée just as the Pokémon theme song began. The two friends watched anxiously to see what the show was about…_

Thirty minutes later Patrick and Spongebob sat in silence. "That was the best show I have ever seen" Spongebob said quietly as Patrick silently agreed. There was more awed silence until Patrick said "I want to become a Pokémon trainer really bad!" Spongebob agreed and said "it's late Pat, but tomorrow let's go on a journey to become one!" "Yeah!" Patrick agreed enthusiastically. And with that, he went home to his rock to rest. Tomorrow would be a big day…


	2. Chapter 2: The Flying Dutchmans Secret

Chapter Two: The Flying Dutchman's Secret

As Patrick walked home, thinking about the terrific adventure they would go on gave Patrick butterfly's of excitement in his stomach. He reached his rock, threw it open, and hopped inside the hole he called his home. Once in, he shut the rock and turned on a light so he wouldn't stumble around on his expensive sand furnishings and ruin them.

Patrick sat on his couch and sighed. "I wish I could be a Pokémon trainer" he said to no one in particular. "It would be awesome! To fight battles with them and get all the gym badges and fight the forces of evil and…" He stopped in mid sentence as he fell on the couch, fast asleep. After a moment, saliva had collected inside his mouth and began to dribble out as he dreamt over sugar plums and candy canes and geese! Actually, that is not what our overweight starfish friend was dreaming about, in fact that is not even close. Here, let us take a look into his dreams…

Patrick was standing on soft, lushes grass. He looked around him in utter surprise. He looked at the fluffy white clouds high up in the atmosphere, and the trees that stood so tall. He moved his arms up and down, not feeling the water around him, not feeling any resistance of the liquid at all. He went over and felt the rough bark on a tree, and gasped. "This is so real!" Patrick exclaimed, almost yelling. Up in the air he could move much faster than down in the water, and he also had more energy. He ran around fast, screaming with delight as he jumped up in the air happily.

Suddenly a Pikachu bounded out of some tall grass, startling Patrick out of his happy frolicking. Patrick's surprise didn't last long as he realized it was a Pokémon. "Wow!" He thought, "you're a Pikachu!" he said excitedly. The Pokémon nodded its head and started too bound off when Patrick grabbed it. Pikachu was startled at first, and then let off an electric shock making Patrick release Pikachu and stumble backwards, hitting his head on the tree and sliding down it. Then blackness…

Suddenly Patrick was at a sushi bar with chopsticks in his hand and a bowl of rice and sushi in front of him. He looked at it, smelled it, watched it, listened to it and touched it until he determined it was safe to eat. He popped a small sushi roll into his mouth and gasped with delight. "This is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted in my entire living life! It's magical! What is it made of?" Patrick inquired to one of the Japanese sushi makers behind the counter.

Before he could reply Patrick popped several more sushi rolls in his mouth, then picked up the large tray of rice and sushi and shoved it down his throat. "You like sushi?" the man asked in broken English. Patrick nodded very enthusiastically, in fact, so enthusiastically that he hit his head on the counter. "Oh no, you hit you head on counter. Here, have more sushi for you because you so kind." The man said, reaching below the counter to bring out another large platter of rice, and different assorted sushi rolls.

Patrick thanked the man and began to gobble down the sushi and rice with his hands at once. After a moment, the man said "so, you ask what sushi made of?" Patrick stopped eating, swallowed and said "yes, I would really love to know what it is made of." He began to gobble down more of the sushi when the man said "it made of seaweed, rice and fish." Patrick stopped in mid chew, spat it back on his plate and said "what!?" "Yeah, yeah, seaweed and fish, yeah. Is so tasty and delicious. We chop fish up and put it in yummy sushi for you, yummy sushi for you." Patrick turned pale at once. "I… I'm a monster" he said looking at his hands in disbelief. "I ate my own people!" He screamed and stood up which was a very unwise choice. His legs gave out on him and he fell to the floor hitting his head on the ground. Patrick was hitting his head a lot in this dream and I am not entirely sure why.

As his head hit the floor, his surroundings spun around him until there was blackness. Then Patrick found himself on a stage, all alone. The red curtains behind him moved slightly in a draft from the open front doors of the room. Patrick looked around him and cried out "hello?" to see if anyone or anything would answer. Nothing did.

The room was dimly lit and in total disarray. Tables lay on their sides, chairs were over turned, metal bars and columns of wood were either rotting or rusting. He looked around, afraid of where he was for it reminded him to much of a carnival, a place he hated with so much despise that nothing in the world could compare to his total hatred towards carnivals, and this to I don't know why.

Then suddenly, softly at first but growing louder came the sound of carnival music. He looked around him in fear, and anger boiled in him. Then, suddenly, bubbles began to float into the room, small at first but growing bigger. Only one came in, but when it popped there where two, then four, then eight and so on. They kept multiplying and getting bigger and more intimidating, even if they were just bubbles. Patrick tried to run, but found his legs glued, or rather rubber cemented, to the floor of the stage.

Suddenly all the bubbles disappeared, releasing thousands of angry chipmunks onto the floor. He could hear their squeaks and chit-chatters, and then suddenly they became quiet. The carnival music began to play again, louder, and slow at first but quicker and quicker. He looked around him, trying to pull free in dismay until his legs came free to his surprise. Patrick stumbled and fell, hitting his head on the floor again. Patrick had a severe fear of chipmunks as well.

Blackness once again, and then loud rock music. He stood in the midst of a crowd cheering and chanting "Escape the Fate, Escape the Fate!" and when Patrick looked around him, this appeared to be the place where he was just at, only full of people and a screaming band yelling "these situations, are irrelevant now." Patrick looked at around him, he was also claustrophobic, and with such a large amount of people in such a small area of space, he was certain to regurgitate his imagined up sushi soon. He looked around and found an empty corner. He waddled over there, watching what was going on alone when all of a sudden girl walked up to him.

She had shoulder length blonde hair, pale skin and was very short. She wore black fishnets on her legs and arms, and a small top with no straps to hold it in place. Along with that she wore short, short shorts. Her name tag showed her to be named Taylor Whineand, and her position was a level five hooker. He looked at her as she came up to him. "Well, hello you sexy beast, rawr" she said to him putting herself abnormally close to him. "Um… Hi" Patrick replied nervously, looking around to see what was going on.

Taylor pressed herself up against him. And then, another sudden thing occurred which included a dragon, a massive army of chipmunks, and Patrick hitting his head once again. What first occurred is the roof of the building was torn away to reveal a massive dragon. What happened next was an army of chipmunks with bazookas came in and started attacking the people. Suddenly the dragon came inside, or what he could fit inside, and began to blow things to smithereens. A wall fell on Patrick's head, placing him into more blackness.

Then Patrick woke up on his couch, and hit his head against the ceiling of his rock home. It turns out, in Patrick's odd and spontaneous dreams, he was continuously sitting up and hitting his head on the ceiling, where he would fall back down and a new dream would take the old ones place. Patrick needed quite a bit of help indeed.

Patrick looked at his alarm clock and gasped. It was nine-o-clock in the morning. He stood up, took a quick shower and made breakfast which included ham, pizza, cherry pie and some broccoli. He opened his rock to let in the bright morning sunlight and hummed happily to himself. Today was the day when he and Spongebob would go on the adventure to become a Pokémon trainer. He made his way to Spongebob's house immediately to wake him up, if he wasn't already awake.

He knocked on the door several times before a bright and cheery Spongebob answered the door. "Well hello Patrick!" he said happily, inviting his friend inside. "Would you care for anything?" Spongebob said and Patrick declined, "no thanks Spongebob. While I had a small breakfast, I am to excited to have anymore. We have to go on our Pokémon quest today!" Patrick said and Spongebob nodded happily. "I have it all planned out! First we have to go find some pokeballs then we must find our own Pokémon and began the arduous task of raising them from mere little things to totally awesome and powerful final stage monsters of destruction!" Spongebob said, putting emphasis on the last word. Patrick nodded in agreement.

"So, where should we start first?" Patrick asked thinking hard himself of where a store might sell pokeballs. "Well, obviously the super market! Duh, or maybe Bulls eye, you know, the one that has the orange and white sign on it?" Spongebob asked and Patrick once again nodded. "Right, then lets go! We have a lot to do today Sponge."

And so the two best friends set out to look for pokeballs to become the greatest trainers in the world! Unfortunately, our two oceanic friends didn't realize that Pokémon was a hit television series, and that no one could ever become a Pokémon trainer. Or could they?

Over the next several hours Spongebob and Patrick spent their time looking from dollar stores to supermarket franchises to fast food restaurants, all in dismay. At last, after running out of ideas they went to Squidward's house to ask him if he knew where to find some pokeballs. As they approached his house, they could hear the squeak and squawk of Squidward blasting on his clarinet. "Oh my" Patrick said as they approached the house, "what is Squidward doing to that poor cat?" Spongebob looked at Patrick and laughed "that's just good old Squidy playing his clarinet Pat!" He said laughing to himself. "Oh…" Patrick said and smiled embarrassed.

They knocked on Squidward's door and after a minute or so, it opened to a grumpy looking Squidward. "Can't you Neanderthals see I am clearly busy?" He asked, holding up his clarinet. "Why, yes Squidward, but we were wondering if you knew where to find some pokeballs, of maybe even some Pokémon!" Spongebob asked. _Uh_ Squidward thought, thoroughly exasperated with the sponge and starfish. He thought for a moment, _I need to make this seem logical… but make them go away for awhile! Ah hah!_ He thought.

"Well, I have heard that the Flying Dutchman has Pokémon, if you can find him. I've heard some people it takes weeks to find him, but if you ask him for a Pokémon, he gives you whichever one your little heart desires!" Squidward said as Patrick's eyes went wide in awe. "Anyone?" He asked and Squidward replied, "anyone you want." Spongebob and Patrick looked at each other excitedly and started jumping around. "Thanks Squidward!" They said, running off into the distance. "Your welcome you idiots! And don't come back!" He shouted after them, slamming the door and grumbling about them being a waste of time and precious materials.

Now, about a mile out in the middle of nowhere Patrick and Spongebob looked for the Flying Dutchman. "You see him Pat?" Spongebob asked and Patrick shook his head "no Sponge, I don't!" he said sorrowfully. For the next thirty minutes they sat in silence until Spongebob had an idea. "Patrick! What if we both shout his name at the same time? That would surely grab his attention!" Spongebob said, telling Patrick that on the count of three they would shout his name.

"One… Two… Three!" Spongebob said, and they shouted the words "Flying Dutchman" over and over and over until they could shout no more. They sat in silence for a moment, until a green cloud appeared between them. Lightning flashed and the Flying Dutchman came flying out shouting "who dares be calling on the Flying Dutchman!" He said in a booming voice as lightning flashed everywhere.

"We do, sir" Patrick said in a dull voice. The Dutchman gasped "why, if it aint' be old Spongebob and Patrick, how you be doing?" He asked in his pirate talk. "Well, sir, we were wondering if we could go to the Pokémon world." Spongebob asked bluntly, there was a moment's pause and then the Dutchman began to laugh a hearty chuckle. "Why, of course ye' can, anything for you two! Come follow me!" He said, disappearing into a green cloud of unknown green cloudiness.

Spongebob and Patrick jumped into the green cloud and appeared in a room with a large glowing computer and a small, raised platform. The Dutchman appeared beside them and said "so, the Pokémon world, eh? Well, go stand on that platform over yonder" he ordered as the two walked over to it and sat down upon it. "Now I warn you, once you're in the world, you can't get out until your task is complete." The Dutchman said, waiting for their reply. "What would our task be?" Asked Spongebob and the ghost replied "well, it be only to become the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world! Now, do ye' wish to still go?" Spongebob and Patrick nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright then, goodbye you two and I shall see you when you get back from your journey!" he said, typing on the keyboard quickly and pressing enter. There was a flash of light, and Spongebob and Patrick were gone, whisked off to another world where Pokémon existed in bountiful harmony. The Dutchman sighed. "What have I done? I am the only person in the world with a magical teleporter, and I let two buffoons use it! Never again Dutchy, never again…" He said muttering to himself.

Blackness surrounded both Patrick and Spongebob as they felt themselves being whisked off somewhere foreign and new, for a brand new adventure in a whole new world!


	3. Chapter 3: In The Pokemon World?

Chapter Three: In the Pokemon World?

Patrick and Spongebob flew through blackness at incredible speeds. Though they knew not where they were headed, wind still seemed a factor in the unquenchable blackness that surrounded them. Their eyes were flung open and their mouths filled with air as they hurtled towards their destination to a Pokémon world. _Ugh, we've been here for hours! _Patrick thought, trying to say it out loud to Spongebob, but to no avail. They were moving to fast for any sound to escape either of their mouths.

After a few more minutes a small white light appeared at the end of the "tunnel." It got bigger and bigger as they came closer towards it. They seemed to be slowing down, and soon it was possible to talk, even though they had to shout to hear each other's voices.

"I think we're almost there!" Spongebob shouted as the white light became unbearable. Suddenly they were in broad daylight, their feet slamming into hard earth. Patrick stood up, a little dazed but otherwise unhurt. Spongebob, however, was no so lucky. He had landed on his face, and when he stood up he nearly toppled back down. "Where- where are we Pat?" He asked, his voice shaking. "I don't know Spongebob! I think we're in the Pokémon world!" Patrick said excitedly, looking around him in awe.

Just like in his dream there were fluffy white clouds in the sky and trees surrounding him. He sucked in breath after breath of fresh air. Then he stood and jumped around, looking everywhere and shouting at Spongebob, "breathe this air! It's so… oxygen filled! And so much easier to breathe than water! It just goes write down our throats! It's amazing!" He said, staring at the upper world in awe.

Now, you may be wondering about how Patrick, a sea creature, could be breathing air suddenly after coming straight from the ocean. Well, the world of animation is a very strange one. You can make something defy the laws of physics, or the laws of anything for that matter in an animation. Well, that is what happened here. Along with that, though, Patrick came from one world and with the help of the Flying Dutchman's magical teleporter he ended up in the Pokémon world, with lungs. While that doesn't explain everything, I will simplify this enough to tell you that once Patrick could breathe under water, now he can breathe on land. What more of an explanation do you need? Now, back to the story of our now land lopping sea creature friends!

Spongebob slowly stood up, observing everything around him just as Patrick had done, only slower and with growing excitement. He took several deep breaths of air until he found it suitable to breathe. He walked around a little, gathering a bearing on how people on land walk. Once accustomed to the difference of pressure, Spongebob looked at Patrick and said "I suppose we should go find a town to get some pokeballs!" Spongebob said happily, looking around. Patrick nodded in agreement. "But which way should we go?" Patrick inquired, looking around him.

A moment later Spongebob found a small path and told Patrick. "Come on Patrick, we have to explore this world before we can do anything!" Spongebob said, looking around him to make sure there were no other ways. There weren't, all sides were covered by trees except for the small path. Patrick nodded and the two friends began to walk on the small path, overrun with weeds and tall grass, to find out where it would take them.

Several yards into the forest, sounds of animals could be heard. The hooting of birds and the chit-chatter of squirrels and chipmunks in the trees and the occasional rustle of a bush as the two strange creatures 

walked through the forest. As the continued to walk, the forest grew denser and darker. Soon, even the animals began to quite their voices to a mere hoot of an owl or a small rustle of a plant.

Spongebob and Patrick moved closer to one another, clearly frightened of what was going on. "Sponge, I think we came to the wrong world" Patrick said in a worried whisper. "I don't know yet Patrick, but there is no way to know unless we look around for clues." Spongebob stated, trying to sound more confident than he really was. Patrick clearly fell for it, and he began to walk with more certainty. "Your right Spongebob, besides, this forest can't go on forever!" He said his voice still in a hushed tone.

Suddenly a bush began to shake madly several feet in front of Spongebob and Patrick. The two astonished friends looked at one another and began to back off with looks of worry portrayed on their faces. "What, what is that?" Patrick asked, not whispering anymore. Spongebob didn't have time to reply before a purple and white rat jumped out of the bush, snarling with its huge two front teeth.

It was a Rattata, a small rat Pokémon. It was about one foot long with a purple back and a white stomach. Its long tail, which curled into a spiral near the end, was also painted purple. The Pokémon's huge front teeth stood out among everything else. Patrick and Spongebob looked at each other, not knowing what kind of Pokémon it was, or even if it was a Pokémon at all.

"Those teeth sure do look intimidating" Spongebob said nervously, he began to sweat. Even if the creature was small, it could still bite very hard. "Yeah" Patrick said with equal nervousness. He stared at the large teeth and red eyes that glowed with malice. Suddenly Patrick remembered his dream from the other night. With the bubbles, carnival music and the chipmunks! And when they came in and attacked all the helpless people. Rattata reminded Patrick of the chipmunks he so hated, even if it was just from a dream.

Suddenly anger flared inside Patrick, his fear turning to a fiery passion to kick the Rattata right in the bottom. Then, without thinking, Patrick ran foreword preparing to hit the poor creature with all his might. All the Pokémon could do was turn around, almost able to run, when Patrick's foot came in contact with Rattata's behind. The Pokémon flew some distance, screeching before it landed several yards off in the midst of a bush.

Spongebob ran up behind Patrick in excitement, smacking him on the back. "Congratulations! You saved us!" He said excitedly, "now we can pass without being mauled by that rat thing!" He continued, looking around to be sure there were no more of them. Patrick smiled as his anger dissipated. "I have no idea what came over me Spongebob. It was like… fear, and then all of a sudden I was angry. It was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me in my entire lifetime!" He said shaking his head in disbelief.

The two began to walk at a leisurely pace; talking about how cool it was to see the creature go flying into the distance. That is, until a large amount of chatter picked up behind them. Patrick and Spongebob stopped and turned around cautiously. When they did the chatter stopped instantly. They returned to walking, turning their backs on the origins of the noise. It picked up again, and they stopped walking and swiveled around quickly, once again it stopped.

Now the two friends began to get scared. The walked backwards, quickly, keeping an eye on the pathway where the noise had come from. Then, suddenly, multiple Rattata jumped out. Almost ten of them, snarling at Patrick and Spongebob, their legs bent, ready to pounce at any time. The one who appeared to be leading the pack was the one Patrick had hit in the bottom, the one that was sent flying off into the forest.

Patrick and Spongebob ran away as fast as they could. The Rattata followed, gaining on the two scared sea creatures. As they ran, and the Rattata chased, the forest began to grow less dense, and sunlight began to appear more plentifully. The path grew wider as they began to run, and without knowing it Spongebob and Patrick stumbled into a small quite town, the Rattata snarling at them from the border of the forest. It seemed they were reluctant to go into human territory, as they wouldn't set a paw on the ground past the edge of the forest.

Patrick and Spongebob ran away from the forest into an unknown town where they would meet the first humans, and find out that they were in fact in a Pokémon world.

They ran to the center of the small town, which only contained about five houses and a very large, almost ominous looking building. Everyone was inside their homes, as it was near supper time, most likely preparing for a delicious and scrumptious meal that they would be devouring in the near future.

Patrick and Spongebob looked around, astonished at the towns charm and simplicity. They were infatuated instantaneously with its small, cabin log homes and the welcoming smell of a campfire in the distance. Patrick sniffed the air, and smiled. His olfactory units where top-notch, and he looked at the house that had a large plume of smoke floating out of its chimney.

He took one more large sniff of air, smelling a variety of delicious-smelling smells, when he said to Spongebob "what do we do from here?" Spongebob thought for a moment, and then reluctantly shrugged. "I don't know, Pat. Why don't we try that large building? Maybe someone smart there will tell us where we are!" Spongebob said, marching off towards the large, ominous looking building. Patrick quickly followed suite, looking around at the homes, trying to think of all the delicious foods the people there were eating, but not sure what the foods were.

They came in front of the doors to the building, pausing. Finally, after a scared silence Spongebob said "alright… here goes nothing!" He said, walking into the building with Patrick following closely behind. Inside, it was brightly lit and comfortable. Couches and tables were set by windows with plants by them. No one seemed to be in it, except for on man who was walking towards them from the back of the building with a puzzled expression on his face. "Why, what is this?" The man asked himself from a distance, "rare Pokemon?" The man said.

As soon as Patrick and Spongebob heard the word "Pokemon" they grew excited. As the man came closer, Patrick was able to distinctly see the features of the elderly man. He had silver-white hair with tan skin; he wore a long white lab coat, dark pants and shoes. "Hello, sir?" Spongebob asked shyly, wondering what he would say. The man looked up "did you just talk to me?" he asked curiously, drawing to a halt several feet in front of Patrick and Spongebob.

"Why yes, we did" Spongebob said with more confidence. "We were just wondering if you could tell us if we were in the Pokemon world." He said and the man smiled. "Why of course, what other world would there be?" He asked now looking at the two strange sea creatures even more curiously. "Well, we came from Bikini Bottom to this world after seeing the Television Show called 'Pokemon' and… well, we wanted to become Pokemon trainers so me and Spongebob here went to see the Flying Dutchmen and with the use of his Magical Teleporter we ended up in the Pokemon world to become Pokemon trainer!" Patrick said taking a deep gulp of air after saying all that.

The man looked startled and said "I see… Well, why don't you follow me to my office? We'll discuss this more there" he said, walking towards the back of the building. Patrick and Spongebob followed quickly, wondering what would happen there. And wondering if they would get their very own Pokemon!


End file.
